One Bullet: To Pierce the Soul
by Stearl
Summary: Conan has been captured by the Black Organisation. They were drawing upon the power of Pandora inside him to enhance their abilities. The only way to stop them now was to destroy Pandora. Death!fic


**Aaahhhhh I should be studying for my exams tomorrow...instead I come up with a one shot death fic...**

**Back Story:**The Black Organisation abducted Conan, after tracing Pandora's location, so they could use the magical gem to make them faster, stronger, smarter – in other words: invincible. They kept Conan in a cell with a one way door and no windows. The Organisation decided to send the FBI video files – in some Conan would talk to them, others were of the Organisation rookies beating the boy up.

**That's all you need to know about this fanfic - I didn't want to put it in the story - it just didn't seem to fit anywhere...**

**This is probably the only story I'll publish/update this month...I REALLY need to study...**

**I'll be updating Hidden Past (One Piece fanfic) in December. It's a promise!**

**Hope you enjoy~**

* * *

**One Bullet: To Pierce the Soul**

* * *

_'This is it,'_ he thought.

_'Let's go together, Pandora, to the afterlife.'_

He pressed the barrel harder into his chest.

Finger tightening, he faced the recording video camera, smiled, and said, "Bye, Heiji."

The next thing he knew, he was falling backwards and his chest hurt **so** much.

The gun slipped out of his hands and clattered onto the floor.

* * *

The battle raged on.

Sniper against sniper; man to man; bullets flying in all directions; grenades, bombs and dynamites exploding all over.

There were also random explosions of pink gas, slime, flashes and whizzing sharp cards aimed at the Black Organisation.

The Allied Force consisting of the FBI, Japanese Police, two high school detectives and Kaitou KID were slowly being pushed back to where they came from.

The Organisation was doing a great job protecting their fortress.

It seemed as if the Allies would have to retreat soon to rethink their plans when it happened.

Red light burst from the bodies of the members one by one, until all of them were screaming, writhing in pain on the ground.

Determined not to lose this chance the Allied Force quickly rounded up all the high ranking members first then the other members in handcuffs and into police vans.

They had to call for more police vans as there weren't enough to put all of them into the cars they had there.

It was not until most of the chaos had died down that one person froze on the spot, colour draining from his face as realisation hit him.

"Hattori-kun?" The questioning voice came from behind the pale teen.

Spinning around, Heiji grabbed the front of Hakuba's shirt and desperately asked him how long it had been since the red light had appeared. If anyone knew the exact time it would be Hakuba Saguru, the detective obsessed with time.

Hakuba was confused but reached for his pocket watch anyway. "It's been 1 hour 42 minutes and 27.3 seconds. What's the matter?" he asked as all remaining colour had disappeared from the Osakan detective's face.

Heiji released the half-Brit. "He…No, no it can't be! No, no, no, no, NO!"

"Hattori-kun?" he asked again.

Kaitou KID was standing near them, close enough to hear.

"Have they found him yet?"

Hakuba barely heard the question. If it hadn't been for his sharp ears he wouldn't have heard it.

"You mean Kudou-kun?"

Heiji had revealed who Edogawa Conan really was to the FBI, Hakuba Saguru and Kaitou KID after the second to last video file they had received.

_-"SAX-niichan, could you ask Yin-niisan, Yang-niisan, Kurowashi-ojisan and his friends* if they want to go to Tropical Land with us? Oh, and can you also ask if they want to watch a homemade video from 8 years ago**? Thanks, SAX-niichan!"-_

Whenever it was a file where Conan talked, he would tell them he was fine, that nothing happened and gave some hints on what the Organisation was going to do in code.

The seemingly random innocent question had caught their attention, to say the least.

As Heiji was about to answer Hakuba, a police radio crackled to life.

**"Megure-keibu, we have found the cell holding Edogawa Conan."**

**"Good job. Is he alright?"**

There was no reply from the officer.

**"Takagi-kun, is he alright?"** The inspector repeated the question.

At the continued silence, Heiji ran towards the building where Edogawa Conan was, Hakuba and KID following suit.

A new voice came on the radio.

**"Megure-keibu, we need you to come here as soon as you can."**

**"Did something happen, Satou-kun?"**

**"…Yes…"**

**"Where are you?"**

Satou gave the directions, and Heiji followed them since he was in the building now.

One thought ran through Heiji's mind as he raced through the bleak, grey hallways.

_'Please be safe, Kudou.'_

* * *

_"Oi, Kudou. Why is yer chest glowin' red?"_

_Conan looked down at his chest, which was indeed glowing, and looked at the window, where the moonlight shone through and bathed him in its light._

_It was a full moon._

_"It's…a natural phenomenon?"_

_Heiji deadpanned at him._

_Conan sighed. "No one knows about this except my parents, but I'm guessing I can't pass this off as something else, can I?"_

_"Damn straigh' you can't. Either ya tell me or I'll drag ya to the hospital an' get an x-ray done."_

_Conan sighed again._

_Heiji waited in patience. It looked like he was going to talk, better to not push him – it would end up with Kudou deciding to not tell him anything._

_"It was 8 years ago, just before the original Kaitou KID disappeared. Have you heard of Pandora, Hattori?"_

_"Pandora? Ya mean like Pandora's box?"_

_"It was probably named after the legend of Pandora's box. The Pandora I'm talking about is a gem that supposedly cries red tears of immortality if immersed in moonlight when the Volley Comet passes."_

_"Volley Comet…The one that passes every 10,000 years?"_

_"Yea, and Pandora glows red in the moonlight."_

_"…then why is yer chest glowin' red?"_

_"It's inside me."_

_Heiji was speechless. A gem inside a human body? Was that even possible?_

_Looking at Heiji's disbelieving face, Conan sighed a third time and began explaining._

_"The original KID trusted my father to safeguard the gem after he found it – he couldn't find a way to destroy it without-"_

_"So tha' is wha' the KID now is lookin' for?" interrupted Heiji._

_"Most likely. The original KID didn't tell anyone about this and if the KID now is his son, then he probably didn't tell his family either."_

_"So wha'? Yer father put the gem into ya?"_

_"It was actually an accident. KID was giving the gem to Tou-san carefully so it doesn't suddenly activate, but I walked in on the scene and they both froze. They weren't moving – the gem was still in KID's hand. The wind just had to blow at that moment, making the trees move and the ray that went through the gem from the moonlight just happened to be pointing at my heart…and I wasn't wearing a shirt."_

_"…and it is now inside ya? 'Cos of a ray tha' point'd at yer heart?"_

_"Apparently that was the ritual for the gem to get a host.  
'If the prominent streak of blood that flows from Pandora under the Sun's mirror splashes against the beating heart of man, Pandora will become one with him, always with him until the man is no longer. That is when Elpis will steal Pandora away from the clutches of Gaia, never to be found again.'"_

_"I…see…"_

_"There's another story about Pandora."_

_"Wha'? Isn't immortality enough?"_

_"There's a way to use the energy in the gem, without touching on its immortality powers. I don't know how it's done but when you extract the energy, liquefy it and drink it, the body's capabilities get enhanced by 2 if you drink 5 drops. 20 if you drink 50 drops."_

_"So ya mean ya can keep drinkin' 'til yer a monster?"_

_"No, the number of drops you get depend on how much you can extract in 10 minutes. It's kind of like producing batches, and the separate batches can't mix together, so you can't ingest two separate batches of liquefied Pandora energy together. There's also a side effect. The effects of the drink wear off in 3 months, no matter how much you drink of it."_

_"…Tha's it?"_

_Conan shook his head._

_"When Pandora is destroyed, everyone who received its energy will burst in red light and go through pain, pain so immense they will scream no matter how high their pain tolerance is."_

* * *

Heiji could not believe what he was seeing.

Kudou was supposed to be rescued by him, the FBI, the police, Hakuba and Kaitou KID and see the sun again.

Kudou was supposed to get an antidote and return to the seventeen year old he really was.

Kudou was supposed to be his lifelong rival, competing and clashing with him.

He was NOT supposed to die here.

He was NOT supposed to commit suicide to save them.

He was NOT supposed to destroy Pandora if it meant killing someone, especially himself.

Heiji hobbled over to the still body, collapsing as soon as he was near enough.

"K-Kudou?"

He checked for a pulse on the small body's wrists, neck, ankles, fingertips, stomach, anywhere he could think of to get a pulse.

When he was finally able to look at the chest again, it registered in his mind – a hole the bullet made when it pierced through.

There was no way anyone could survive an injury like that, even more so when left alone for almost 2 hours.

That was when it began to sink in.

"Kudou! Yer alive righ'?! Righ'?! Tell me this is jus' a trick!"

Tears began flowing out of his eyes, he could feel the wetness run down his cheeks.

"Please, Kudou! This is jus' a dummy tha' looks an' feels an' smells exactly like you, righ'?!"

Denial.

He knew he was denying the hard, cold truth in front of him.

But he couldn't stop the denial.

He didn't hear the two people who followed him come into the cell.

He didn't pay any mind to the two officers not looking his way.

He didn't care if everyone knew the secret Kudou Shinichi had been keeping.

There was no point in keeping the secret anymore.

He carefully picked up the now cold and limp body that was once alive and warm.

The tears just wouldn't stop.

* * *

_"The only way to destroy the gem, which can grant immortality, is with a life. Kind of like a trade, really. To give one life for the chance of immortality of others – a price to pay to get rid of the ability most people would __**die**__ to have._

_But it can't just be any life._

_The life sacrificed has to be the gem's host, like me._

_And when I disappear from this world, so does the gem."_

* * *

**They had been too late.**

His life was already gone from this world.

**They had been too weak.**

If only they were better and reached the cell faster.

**They hadn't been able to save Edogawa Conan.**

Who was Kudou Shinichi shrunk due to a side effect from a force-fed experimental poison.

**They had needed Pandora to be destroyed.**

Doing so had destroyed the boy's future.

* * *

_-BEEP-_

_A child's face came into view._

_Nothing could be seen except for the child and the grey background._

_Nothing could be heard except for the child's voice, the background noise of the battle and sounds from a radio – presumably the Organisation's._

_"Hey, Hattori," the boy gave a smile and a wave. "I'm not sure if you're going to see this or not, but I hope you do because it'll be the last time I talk to you."_

_He ripped open his shirt, and revealed his chest which was glowing red._

_"I'm guessing you're surprised that it's glowing even though there's no moonlight, right?_

_Well, it's pulsating like this because the Organisation is using its power._

_I don't know how they got its energy out of me – it was this huge machine that looked like an MRI."_

_By then the boy had thrown his now ragged shirt away, and was right in front of the camera, reaching for something._

_Jubilant cheers sounded from the radio._

_"They're happy that they are starting to push you guys back, but they won't be happy for much longer."_

_A black pistol made its way into the screen._

_"Remember when I told you about accidentally embedding Pandora into me 8 years ago? Well it seems that what I've told you is going to be useful in this fight against them."_

_Two small hands raised the gun so it hovered in front of his chest – more specifically, his heart._

_"Hattori, I don't regret anything in the seventeen years I've lived. And I won't regret this either."_

_He seemed to think for a bit before continuing._

_"Actually, there are two things I regret._

_I regret not being able to tell Ran that I'm Kudou Shinichi. I wanted to tell her myself but I guess I won't have a chance now._

_The other I thing I regret…_

_…is not being able to see or talk to my family and friends one last time._

_Especially you, Hattori Heiji._

_You were the first person to actually figure out my secret._

_You supported me and kept my secret even though you slipped up sometimes."_

_The boy chuckled, as if remembering a good memory._

_"You covered for me when it looked like I was about to be found out._

_You were always there and helped me when I was in trouble._

_Heck, you even rushed to Tokyo and gave me your charm when you had those 'nightmares' about me getting stabbed in the stomach."_

_He pulled the handgun so that it touched his skin._

_"Thank you, for being the best friend I could and would ever have."_

_He looked down and pressed the barrel harder into his chest._

_"I wish I could've said this to you directly, but you're probably dodging bullets outside right now."_

_Finger tightening, he faced the recording video camera again and smiled._

_"Bye, Heiji."_

_He pulled the trigger._

* * *

**END**

* * *

**Why did I have to come up with a plot that killed Conan? T^T**

**Well here's the asterisk footnotes:**

* SAX-niichan of course is a reference to Hattori Heiji's baseball cap. He always wears a cap that says SAX on it.

* Kuro means black, washi means eagle, while ojisan means uncle. Ojisan is also used for closely associated men by children/teenagers (I think) and can therefore be translated to 'Mr'. So Kurowashi-ojisan becomes Mr Black-Eagle hinting at the FBI who's in charge of the operation – James Black. His 'friends' point to a select few that James would feel should hear the secret as well e.g. Jodie Starling.

* Yin is the dark side of the Yin-Yang while Yang is the bright side. The symbol known worldwide for Yin-Yang is a circle with two sort of swirling black and white – the moon is the shape of a circle and the two opposing forces that are connected to the other hint to Kaitou KID (Yin) and the detective who is known to always chase after KID who is young enough to be a 'niisan', an older brother, is Hakuba Saguru (Yang)

**This is the reasoning behind using those names. Quite weird I suppose…but that's what my 'brilliant' mind can come up with xD**

** Asking to go to Tropical Land is asking Heiji to tell them about his shrinking due to the APTX4869 that he was forced to ingest at Tropical Land – the reason why he became Edogawa Conan

** The homemade video from 8 years ago is when Shinichi unintentionally embeds the jewel in his heart – the event he tells Heiji in the flashback.


End file.
